dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darksnow217
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Polexian/Dragon Age Return to Ostagar/Darksnow217-20100114211911 page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 21:29, 14 January 2010 Upload a new image Glad to hear that you can help! On the left side, on the table of content is a link to . You can click on that to take you to the upload page. We really need help on the DLC stuff - so thanks for picking that area to work on! --Tierrie 22:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well that's much more complicated. PC users can take screenshots. Or, use the Dragon Age Toolset to extract the image files from unencrypted modules. Unfortunately, paid DLC contents are almost always encrypted - so there's no way to extract the image file. That leaves the screenshot method. :Xbox360 and PS3 users are kind of out of luck. You might try uploading to the BioWare Social Site and then downloading that picture from your profile. Since I don't have the Xbox or PS3 version, this is just a guess. --Tierrie 22:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Use Template:WeaponTransformer or Template:ArmorTransformer for weapons and armor respectively. --Tierrie 23:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Another way to do it is to copy the example from a page - for example Ageless is a well fleshed out page. --Tierrie 23:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I made the move for you and the page is now Maric's Blade. Feel free to "Move" (top of page) any mis-titled pages. --Tierrie 00:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Maric's Blade Ya mine came up with the same description i just totally forgot what it was i put yours in now and yes it is leveled if you have the wardens keep you can put items in the "loot chest" and leave the area come back and it should level up to silverite or dragonbone (works for every item except Family Sword) Re:your note on the Helm of Honnleath's upgradability. Items that have a fixed tier are not upgradable. Only the ones that have a variable Tier can be upgraded. So the note you made was a specific example of a general game mechanic. --Tierrie 00:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I like the note though - so if you find (I think it exists somewhere in this wiki) the upgrade mechanic, replacing the specific example with a link to the mechanic would be the best thing to do. If the note doesn't exist, then I think you can add it to party chest or create an article to that effect. --Tierrie 00:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I actually like what you're doing right now. I wouldn't waste your talents on something like annotations until we're all sitting around going - "we've added everything to the Wiki, now what?". --Tierrie 00:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds like a bug. I've had some pages that failed to create if I was using a title that had once been used, but is now deleted. In those situations I generally create a fake page and then move it. For example, create User:Darksnow217/Sandbox and populate the data. Then move it to your intended destination. --Tierrie 01:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks for pointing it out. --Tierrie 04:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Deleting a page Normal users can't delete pages - you have to modify the page and add a tag. Then an administrator will come by and clean it up. --Tierrie 06:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Return to Ostagar Thanks for letting me know. I am on the PC and haven't been able to play the DLC yet. So I am going off what everyone is writing. I'll figure it out in a sec. -- 11:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:WeaponTransformer You're right. I went through the InfoBoxes to remove runes off items that can't have them (Armor etc) and accidentally removed it from WeaponInfoBox as well. Thanks for pointing that out to me. 23:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Talent Specialization re-locked Hi I read the post you made about how to fix it but is there any other way? I don't have Xbox live because id never use it and id rather not spend money to get a gamertag. Thanks.